My Hearts Song
by LunaWolfSunTigeress15
Summary: Kiara moved to Japan from the death of her Dad. Her family has a special secret and it makes her the one exception of the schools most important rule: NO LOVE! Will she find what she's looking for? Or will they not accept her for who she is? Mature for sex, language, and violence! Don't like it, don't read it! This is a three-way with my OC. Hope y'all all enjoy! Lov ya!


**It's been awhile since I've written and the current story on my Fanfiction got deleted when my laptop went to get fixed. I'm trying to rewrite that one, but I decided to write some other stories too and this is one of them. Hope y'all like it.**

 **Bold – Music**

 _Italics – Thoughts_

Underline – Flashback

 **Don't own Uta no Prince-sama. Wish I did though.**

Chapter 1 New Beginnings

' _Oh my God I am so late! I just hope they let me take the exam they have to let me take the exam I mean come on I have a perfectly good explanation for being late they should understand that right?... Okay note to self stop talking to yourself in your head you sound crazy talking to yourself Kiara. Okay I really need to shut up.'_

Maybe I should show you how I'm late not that I'm complaining! I'm always ready to help someone who needs it.

' _Okay I take a right onto this street and then three blocks from here I take a left. That shouldn't be too difficult and besides I'm making good time.'_

The wind started picking up and the rain went from a sprinkle to a drizzle.

' _Great it just had to rain today I just hope I don't get lost.'_

I started walking quicker as to get to Saotome Academy sooner. I kept looking from my map to the streets to make sure I was going the right way then I heard the sound of a kid crying. Out of curiosity I looked around to see where it was coming from. Across the street was a little girl all by herself with no umbrella trying to stay out of the rain by standing underneath a jungle gym on a playground. My heart when out to her seeing her crying and all alone without her parents. I knew myself I just **had** to help her so I walked over to her.

Bending down so I was eye level to her (Not that it wasn't by much since I was 5'2. Hey! Don't judge I can't help I'm fun sized), "Hey sweetheart why are you all alone? Where are your parents?" she looked into my eyes tears streaming down her face.

Sniffling and trying to wipe away her tears she answered, "I-I was w-with my m-mommy when I dropped my u-umbrella and the w-wind b-blew it a-away so I went after- after it. But I-I c-couldn't g-get it and n-now I'm l-lost and c-can't find my m-mommy." Her big doe eyes started filling with tears again and starting runny down her cheeks.

Smiling softly I lifted my hand and wiped away here tears with my thump, "Well then why don't I help you find you're mommy then."

She started smiling and quietly thanked me grabbing the hand that I offered her. We started walking around looking for her mother who was probably having a panic attack looking for her missing child. Not but ten minutes later I see a woman looking frantically from side to side. I looked to the little girl and asked if that was her mom. As soon as she saw the woman she started shouting mommy happily. The woman turned a saw her little girl and ran to her arms open with tears in her eyes.

I walked over and the little girls' mother looked at me, "Thank you so much! I can't thank you enough for finding her and bringing her to me!"

I smiled, "It was no problem ma'am I was happy to help, but if you could, could you tell me how to get to Saotome Academy?"

"Of course, you keep going down this street go right and you will see it right there."

I thanked her and handed her my umbrella, "Take it you need it more than I do. You sweetheart be sure never to leave your mommy again and be safe from now on."

I smiled at them and told them to have and nice day and then I ran like my life depended on it, but of course it actually did.

I'm standing at the gates right now arguing with the guards! So not helpful!

"Listen please you gotta let me take the exam I'm not that late. Can't you make an exception this once? Please I am begging you here and I don't beg."

The guard looked at me and sighed in irritation, "I can't let you in your late there are no exceptions for anyone, not one."

I am about to explode and believe me when that happens shit's going down like Donkey Kong, "Okay I tried the nice way and I'm about to snap. Now please let me in so I can take the exam! Or I climb this gate and come kick both your asses!"

They both flinched and I smirked on the inside. I have a real bad temper that no one should temp to unleash unless they want to deal with a beast, literally.

"No can do we can't and won't let you in you were late it shows you don't have the manners and punctuality to be in Saotome Academy. Now I'm asking you to leave before we use force to remove you from the area."

I started shaking in anger then I felt a hand on my shoulder and something covering me from the rain. I looked up to see a boyish redhead head with red eyes, "Why not let her in she was only a few minutes late it won't hurt to let this go everyone deserves a chance to do the exams." He looked from them down to me and smiled and I gave a small smile back.

"As I stated earlier due to her being late it shows she doesn't cut it to be in Saotome Academy." He snapped at the redhead. Alright I can take being rude to me, but to some nice guy who's trying to help me I don't take lightly.

The redhead deflated at his words and I just started to boil again, "Now hold on, you don't need to be rude to him he's just trying to help me since you won't."

Just when the guard was about to say something a new guy showed himself into my hopeless situation.

"That depends on the reason doesn't it?" we all turned to see a black limo parked with the driver holding open the door an umbrella in his other hand. Out walked out a man who could make girls go gaga for me on the hand would just admit he was hot and nothing more. The young man wore an expensive fur lined winter coat, his hair orange toned that reached his shoulders and bangs that went above his right eye with piercing icy blue eyes that made my heart skip a beat. His ears were pierced which added to his sex appeal along with his deep smooth-toned voice. He looked to be about 17 and was about 6 feet tall in height. His voice finally snapped me out of my thoughts and my beast seemed to purr at his voice. Damn.

"The reason this young lady is late is because she was helping a lost child in search of her mother, if I had known this little angel was coming to take the exam I would have given her a lift." While he talked he walked until he stood right in front of the guards, "You see, that little girl lost her umbrella," he took out a light blue umbrella from his coat. How did he know about the lost child and my umbrella? He continued, "Don't worry though, I bought her a new one and she seems to like it quite a lot," he then turned to me with a smile that made my heart melt and handed me a new umbrella as a gift, "If you ask me, people who willing help those in need like little angel here did in this bitter weather, is **exactly** what this school needs."

Redhead chimed in, "Exactly, so let her take the test."

Looked at the strange man who's words touched me in a way, to the redhead and then finally the guards, "Please I beg of you let me take it, please." I was desperate at this point.

"…. Yes…?" One of the guards was talking on their phones while I looked pleadingly with the redhead at the guard in front of me. Hell! I even did my puppy dog eyes. Who can resist that?!

"….Yes…?" I turned to the other guard on the phone hoping and praying it was good news, "…uh, of course, understood…" he hanged up and looked to me. "It's okay. You can go in a take the exam."

"Then… that means I can…" I said with hope.

He continued, "They're making an exception. You can go in and take the test."

I was so ecstatic before I knew it I was hugging tall and sexy. I jumped back, "Sorry didn't mean to do that." A bit embarrassed, never looking into his eyes.

He just chuckled and smiled, "No worries little angel I rather liked having your arms around me. Good luck on the exam, little angel. Let's see each other in April, okay?"He gave me a flirtatious wink and I just rolled my eyes at his words and looked at him and the redhead who looked just as happy as I did.

"Thank you both for helping me and it was nice to meet y'all, but I gotta go and kick some exams ass." With that I did a two finger solute to them and ran towards the Academy

I took the conductor's exam first which took me about two hours then ran like a rabbit to do the Idol test. When I arrived I was the only one there besides the judges. Which meant only one thing; I was last. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm myself. I knew I could do this; I was born to do this. Once I was done I walked into the recording booth my head held high with my nerves relaxed.

"Name please" one of the judges asked.

"Kiara Pride," I said in a calm voice, all I had to do was remember what my dad would always tell before I did something nerve wracking.

'It doesn't matter about them or about you all that matters is the music that comes from the heart or more importantly little cub; **your** heart.'

A lone tear fell from the corner of my eye remember my daddy's encouraging words and I knew I could do this for him and more importantly myself.

"You may begin when you are ready," said the judge in the middle.

I nodded my head and the recording started. I took a deep breath and let out my heart; my voice. It didn't matter what they thought at this point all I was doing was giving into the natural flow and let my heart out through my voice. I held nothing back; I put everything into this one song knowing that it would change my life forever.

Once I was done I opened my eyes. I hadn't noticed I'd closed and looked into the judges' eyes and saw a sparkle in all of them. They dismissed me and I let out one more breath and walked away knowing I had put in heart out there.

My dad was right this is my destiny. I got accepted into Saotome Academy just like he said I would. It's April now and classes start today and I just couldn't wait! This is my life now making music that touch other's hearts by singing and writing with my own.

For some odd reason I had received an invitation from the head master to talk to him about my personal reasons that needed to be kept a secret from the other students. I mean I knew he knew what I was, but why did he need to talk to me about it?

I knock on his office door and it opens by itself like in those creepy horror movies; just great. I warily walk into the room my senses open and alert then I hear creepy laughing; damn creeper. I've known this guy for a couple years due to the fact he knew my dad and visited every now and then at home in America.

The lights flick on and I see two teachers standing on either side of where Saotome-sama sat. I knew who both of them were immediately and I couldn't help, but smile at them.

Hyuuga Ruuya is my Uncle, my dad's younger brother. I've known him since I was little; he would always help take care of me when he was around. He taught me a lot about music along with acting which I always enjoyed watching him do when he took me to the set.

Tsukimiya Ringo I met when I was with Uncle and let's just say Rin-chan could never leave me alone. He loved to dress me up like a little doll; hated it with all my heart, but endured. Uncle would always yell at Rin-chan because of his over girly makeovers he did to me.

"Hello Uncle, Rin-chan it's nice to see y'all again it's been awhile. Saotome-sama it's nice to see you as well, but why are we here exactly?" I asked. Might as well get to the main topic, but knowing him he'll joke around.

He smiled his creepy smile, oh boy, "Ho Ho Ho, straight to the point I see Ms. Pride. You were called here for two reasons, one being your special circumstances to where you will be able to be your other self without being seen by other students. You will be able to do that in our gardens so that is no trouble. Now the second reason you are here."

' _I hope he's not planning one of his stupid schemes he does to everyone else.'_

His sunglasses glint over with his calculating look.

' _I spoke too soon.'_

Chuckling creepily he says, "The other matter I had discussed him your Father before he passed away. Due to what we had spoken about I'm letting you brake the most important rule in the Academy-"

I jumped up from my chair after the initial shock of his words. The chair crashes into the wall smashing into splinters at the force, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait one freakin' minute here. What do you mean you saw my Father on his death bed?! Only family could see him, not men who were hardly ever around! He always spoke on how you were a great sensei, that he looked up to you, but his so-called great sensei wasn't even at my Mother's funeral! To add to your great reputation you didn't show to **his** funeral!" My voice cracked, "All I got was a letter saying your apologies for my lose and a bouquet of blue roses!" A single tear ran down my cheek as I try to hold back my sobs.

I looked into his eyes or sunglasses and his facial feature showed some remorseful. He sighed locking his fingers together, resting his elbows on his desk, "He was one of my most talented students and successful one's as well. I won't give you excuses Ms. Pride as to why I never came to his funeral, but I will say I pained to when he passed away. It saddens me to see his daughter in so much pain."

I clear my throat, "Please enough, can we just finish what I came here to discuss about with you?"

The glint comes back to his sunglasses, "You will be given the privilege to brake the most important rule of the Academy; to fall in love."

My jaw drops, eyes wanting to pop out of their sockets from the shock of his words.

"HAHAHA, yes you will be given this chance! Your Father told me that you could most likely meet your mate here much like your Father met your Mother. This is only given to the **most** **special** of circumstances! SO GO AND FIND LOOOVVVEE!"

His chair then spun around quickly and once stopped he was gone. Okay now that was weird. I look at Uncle who just smiles softly at me, walks over and pats my shoulder and leaves with Rin-chan.

' _This is going to be a weird year. I just hope what you taught me Daddy helps me.'_

I walk down the corridor looking for Uncle's classroom while doing so I bump into someone's back knocking myself down.

"Ouch! I'm sorry I didn't mean to crash into you I wasn't paying attention." I look up to see Hayato in front of me looking down at me in surprise. Our eyes then locked, lost in gazes of amazement and wonder, I shake my head, "Hayato? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on tour with your manager?"

His eyes turn cold, his face unreadable, "I am **not** Hayato, he's my twin brother. My name's Ichinose Tokiya remember that so you never compare me to **him** again." He walks off with that same cold demeanor and turns into a classroom.

' _Okay either both him and Hayato are my mates or that is him and he's just going by his real name instead of his stage name…. Yep this year is gonna be weird.'_

I sigh to myself walking forward to see that the room Tokiya turned into happened to be my Uncle's room. I look into the room to see his at his desk looking frantic searching for something.

Leaning against the doorframe, "I believe Uncle Ryuuya, that you are looking for this." He looks up at me while I'm holding a folder in my right hand, "You left this on the counter in the kitchen while you were in a hurry to grab everything. I noticed it next to my coffee mug you left for me, thanks for that by the way." I smirk.

He gives me a relieved look, "Ah, thank you Kiara I had been looking for that all morning."

"Well you're a lot like Dad when it came to forgetting things so I'm quite use to it." Smiling at how similar they were.

He clears his throat, "Class this is my niece, Kiara Pride. She moved here from America and is now living with me so please leave it at that and ask no questions. Is that clear?" Ah, the death glare so original.

I look at his class filled with mostly men, of course, "Hey, as long as y'all do what he says and actually listen to his advice you **might** survive this year in one piece." _'Oh their faces are priceless.'_ "Good luck."

I turn and crash yet **again** into someone landing on my ass, "Okay is it just me or am I just too short to be noticed?"

I see a hand before me so I put my hand in it. Electricity goes through me like lightning setting me ablaze with heat. I look up to see the guy who helped me to get to do the exams. His eyes wide like mine getting lost in the depths of each other's eyes.

"Eeehheemmm!" Now that moment was ruined. I turn and glare at my Uncle who's glaring right at the handsome stranger. He looks to me, "I believe it's time for you to get to class Kiara, **now**."

I just shake my head and leave without another look at the guy to head towards Rin-chan's class room. I admit I was curious as to why I wasn't I Uncle's class, but in a way it made sense since he tended to favor me, a lot. I see other students go into a class I assumed to be Rin-chan's and head straight to the door.

I poke my head inside and was positive this was his room since it had his certain 'charm' to it. I walk in and look for an empty seat. I notice a certain redhead in the back and smile at how adorable he is.

My roommate Shibuya Tomochika waves at me and points to a seat next to her that I could sit in which was right in front of redhead. "Hey Kiara-chan where were you this morning? It was around six when I woke, but your bed was already made and you were gone." Tomo-chan asked.

Shit! Who knew she woke so early? "O-oh I went t-to go for an early morning run to help me wake up. Once I was done I wrote in my lyric book then see my Uncle. He wasn't in his apartment, but he left some paperwork on the kitchen counter so I took it to him then came here." Woo let's hope she buy's the morning run thing though it's somewhat true.

She smiles, "Oh that's alright I was just worried about you since you said you got lost really easily if you weren't careful, but I see there was no reason to worry."

"Yep no reason to worry, none at all." Laughing nervously.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" I turn to look and see a tall blonde rushing towards me, tackling me like a linebacker tackles a quarterback.

Instead of falling over he holds me tightly, squishing me, "Um, excuse me, but do you mind **not** strangling me to death before I even start my first day of school? I don't mind hugging, but this is a little much." I squeak, struggling to breathe.

His owlish emerald eyes blink behind his glasses, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that it's just you looked so cute I couldn't help myself! You just remind me of a cute little kitten! All you need is the ears, whiskers and tail; you'd be the **cutest!** "

I just tilted my and thought about how true his words were since I **am a cat**. O f course he didn't know that he just thought I was cute like one which was sweet, "Well thank you that's really sweet of you, but could you let go now I prefer to breathe **not** wheeze." I said dryly.

He let me go; finally I could breathe again.

I hear a gasp behind me and look to see Redhead looking at me with surprise, joy and excitement, "Hey! It is you! I wasn't sure at first, but then I got a better look at you and I was right! I see you made it like I thought you would." Pure joy was splashed on his face.

I wink, "You betcha I made it! No one can resist a fighting spirit like mine with a fire of the sun burning bright! I'm glad you made it, I was hoping you would. By the way my name's Kiara Pride I just moved here from America to live with my Uncle and go to school here." Introducing myself to both boys.

Their eyes turn owlish, while Redhead shouts, "Pride?! As in **Takeo Pride**?! One of the best singers of his generation who made one of my favorite songs Light of My Heart dedicated to his daughter? Who's **you**?!" Everyone in class here's him and turn to look at me.

' _Great…. I wanted to try and avoid that, but that obviously isn't happening! Can I turn invisible if I wish hard enough?'_

Owl eyes smiles even brighter at me "Wow! I thought you looked familiar since I've watched all of his concerts! I'm a huge fan of his; he truly was an amazing Idol!"

I smile sheepishly, "Yea that's my Dad, but if you don't mind can we not make it such a big deal since I'm just, **me**. I want to create my own legacy not be judge based on the fact I'm his daughter. I got in here on my own and I want to make my career by my own work not my Dad's. He's my hero along with my Uncle, but it's my turn to be other's light when they have none; just like he was." I say smile sadly at my last words.

Redhead soon recognizes his mistake, "Oh, I'm so sorry I had heard that he had passed away because of cancer. I didn't mean to bring him up it was just a shock to meet his daughter again I'm sorry." He looked like a kicked puppy. Who could stay upset at **that** adorable face!

Owl eyes gives me a sad owl eye look that was just as adorable!

"It's okay, but I do have one question for you both." Their heads tilt to the side, "What's yawl's names cause I can't keep callin' you Redhead and Owl eyes all year round."

They blink their red and emerald eyes then they open so wide they look they're about to pop out, "Ah! I'm sorry my name's Ittoki Otoya it's nice to meet you!" Bowing his head in greeting. _'Oh he is too cute for words!'_

"My name's Shinomiya Natsuki! I know you and me are going to be great friends!" _'Gah he's just a cute!'_

Rin-chan then pops out of nowhere being his perky self with a big smile shouting out, "Ooohaaayooo gooozaaaiiimaaasuuu! Welcome to Saotome Academy I will be your sensei, but please call me Rin-sensei! I will be teaching all of you to become the best you can be as either an Idol or composer! Saotome Academy is known as one of the best in all of Japan and you all have been given this opportunity to make your dreams come true! Every teacher in the school is a working Idol, all being first rate composers, actors, or Idols. If you are able to make yourself truly stand above the rest you may be able to make a huge debut! With that said I hope you are inspired and ready to prove that you have what it takes to be the **best**!"

After class I went straight back to Uncle's class to talk to him about our living arrangements since I lived in a dorm room along with him in his.

While entering I notice Uncle talking to a guy about my height literally looking at my Uncle like he's the most amazing person alive; which I agree with.

"Hi Uncle!" I say smiling at him.

He gives a small smile back, "Hello Kiara, how was your first day with Ringo-san?" He cringed at the mention of it.

"Eh it's Rin-chan, being is normal bubbly self only he's my teacher now. Though I wish I could be with ya of course. Your method of teaching in my opinion is better, of course I'll always think that." I say. What? It's true; Rin-chan is **too** cheery sometimes.

He sighs, "I know, but I couldn't take you as a student since you're my niece. By the way Kiara meet Kurusu Syo one of the students in my class."

I look at the said boy, noticing he was about 5'3" while I was 5'2". I could never understand how I ended up so short with such tall men in the family. Oh well.

I hold out my hand, "Nice to meet ya, as he said I'm his niece and yes before you ask my Dad was Takeo Pride. Hope Uncle Ryuuya here hasn't been to tough on ya yet, don't want him scarin' off potential Idol's. Right Uncle?" I say smirking at my Uncle's slight glare.

He takes hold of my hand, "No way, it's an honor to be able to learn from Hyuuga-sensei and it's nice to meet you too, call me Syo." Yep, huge fan of my Uncle.

I giggle slightly, "Don't feed his ego anymore or he might pop from it. He gets enough of it from producers and other actors ain't that right Uncle?"

He hummed in agreement, "Yes it's quite annoying how they all suck up to me like people did to your Dad. They'll be doing it to you too once you make your debut so pray that day doesn't come **too** soon. Cause I'll be the one chasing them off if they so much as think they can take advantage of you just cause your knew to the business." Glaring at the thought of it. Overprotective Uncle? Check.

Syo-kun's eyes shine in admiration towards my Uncle. I don't think anything to deter his admiration for him. How cute.

"Well I came by to tell you Uncle that on the weekends I'll come by your place to help you keep some order. Plus I think you'd miss me too much if I didn't show my face around you." I smile.

His eyes soften ever so slightly, "Yea sure, whatever ya little twerp!" Ruffling my hair slightly.

I look at Syo-kun, "It was nice meeting ya. I'd like to get to know ya more and become friends."

He smiles, "I'd liked that too."

I sat with Tomo-chan, Otoya-kun, Syo-kun, and Natsu-kun eating a simple bento since I wasn't very hungry like I usually was. My nerves were on extra-high after my talk with Rin-chan.

I was packing my notebook and worksheet papers into my bag when Rin-chan called me over to his desk.

"Did you need me for something Rin-chan?" I asked.

He flashes a bright smile, "Yes Kia due to the fact that you are the only student who is wanting to be an Idol along with a composer you will be doing extra projects by yourself plus doing the one's where you will be partnered up with." I was about to say something, but he holds his hand up, "I know it seems unfair that you are the only student having to do this however the Headmaster believes you are up to the challenge. Ryuuya-san and I both know you can do it. Kia, you are incredibly talented and we all think that this is what you **need** to help you become **the best**."

' _Okay Kia you can do this. I mean your use to writing songs by yourself the only difference is, is that this could either make or break you… I'm doomed that's it; it's been nice knowing you Saotome Academy, but looks like I could make the cut… I really need to stop talking to myself.'_

I sigh in frustration, wishing my Dad was here to tell me that everything was going to be fine and I was going to be kickass.

"Hey Kia-chan are you alright? You seem really upset about something." Tomo-chan asked looking really concerned about me.

I slouch in my seat heaving a sigh, "Yea it's just… Rin-sensei told me that I would be doing an extra song by myself along with doing the one's that I'm partnered up with since I'm wanting to become a composer and an Idol. Y'all didn't hear that from me by the way, tomorrow Rin-sensei was going to tell us about our assignments." I roll my eyes, "Anyway, I mean I understand I should to it by myself since I want to be both. I did it at home with my Dad all the time making music and singing together. I guess that's why it seems so hard to me since my Dad is no longer there to help me when I make a mistake and to pick me up when I need encouragement. He was always my shoulder to lean on when I was having trouble and he always seemed to make it disappear when I doubted myself…"

Great now I'm even **more** depressed than I already was. I need to find myself a new hobby; like how much more depressing could I become just by opening my big fat trap!

Shaking my head I get up, grabbing my bag with me. I look at my Tomo-chan, Natsu-kun, and Otoya-kun, "Um I'm gonna go walk around to clear my head I'll see ya guys later." I do my two finger solute and leave the cafeteria heading towards the woods to go clear my head.

Walking around I got to thinkin' 'bout Daddy and how he always pushed me to doing things tougher than I thought I could do. This time was different though; he wasn't here to help me when I lost my confidence to do it. Dad always made things looks so easy. He took on so much and proved so many wrong when they believed he would fail.

I wasn't **him** , I would never be him. I didn't have his confidence in myself like he did in me; like everyone did. I looked up to him, he was my hero. Now I no longer had him and I just felt helpless and useless without him here with me. I missed him so much, but he was **gone** just like everyone that was in my life ended up.

It was now dark; fireflies were out lighting up the night with the moon and stars to help. I stood on the bridge looking at my reflection seeing my silver white hair shining from the moons' rays. My eyes were midnight blue with gold flecks mixed in; it was like looking into my Daddy's eyes from the reflection.

I couldn't help, but think about one of my favorite songs he made just for me so I begin to sing:

 **She spins and she sways to whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders**

It's been a long day and there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me saying, "Dad, I need you  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, daddy, please"

So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, daddy, please"

 **So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone  
She will be gone**

But she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, daddy, please"

 **So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone**

I feel a weight come off my shoulders after singing. Tears come to my eyes at Daddy telling me this was how he saw me; I was his little Cinderella.

The next day everyone was talking about the "mysterious woman" that was singing last night.

"Did you hear her? Her voice sounded beautiful!"

"I wonder who she is. Could she be a student here?"

"What if it was a ghost?"

"There's no way she was a ghost, her voice was to lively to be some dead spirit."

Yea turns out if you sing to yourself in the gardens everyone hears you; who knew. I just didn't get why everyone was so hung up on my voice. I know I have a great voice, I just didn't think it was something to start ridiculous rumors about. I just ignored my classmates incisive talking about the "mysterious woman" who has charmed the whole school; who happened to be me. God I hate teenagers.

Rin-sensei came into the room looking around, "Good morning, everyone."

He looked at each of us, "Everyone here has survived the battle of exams, but now you," pointing at everyone, "are all in a war zone. A war where some of you will rise to be champions while others fail to achieve victory. Now people in the Idol course raise your hands please!"

I raised my hand along with Otoya-kun, Tomo-chan, Shinomiya Natsuki, and Hijirikawa Masato.

"Then, students who are in the musical composition course…"

I kept my hand up while others started putting theirs up along with me. I heard students whispering about me keeping my hand raised for both classes. I didn't care what they thought or said this is **my** dream, that will come true.

"I see," Rin-sensei said smiling brightly, "We have our Idol's," holding out his right hand, "and we have our composers," holding out his left hand, "and we also have a student who wishes to pursue both." He said clapping his hands together.

Rin-sensei continued, winking at me, "All of you will be studying together, getting to know one another," He held his finger to his chin, "But at the end of the first term Idol students and composer course students will pair up! Your partner… won't necessarily have to be from the same class as you. You could pair up with a student from any class such as S class or B class; you're free to choose! You and the partner of your choice will perform your graduation audition. The road to a major debut will be opened to the victorious pair! Until the official pairs for you graduation performance is decided… get to know one another and other students learn who you think will be your best choice for the perfect partner! And one more thing… the most important rule!"

I just sigh knowing he wanted to make it dramatic.

"…that rule is: Romance is absolutely forbidden!" However Rin-chan winks at me subtly. Typical.

"Dating between the sexes is outlawed!" his tone becomes serious; which was **really** rare, "Offenders will be expelled immediately, no matter what the reason is! That is the Academy's rule!"

I, of course, was that **one** exception. Not that anyone knew that beside the teachers and me.

Rin-sensei's demeanor changed immediately, to his happy go lucky self, "Now to test everyone's abilities… by having a contests!"

The whole class changed from doom and gloom to happy and hopeful. Hormones ruin us all.

Rin-sensei clapped his hands together again, "Okay everyone! I will be assigning each of you in pairs of two; one composer, one Idol. This will be the only time I assign you all partners. You will create me a song all your own. And Idol's you are to be the ones to create the lyrics to the song created by your composer."

"What?! We have to right the lyrics?!" Otoya-kun said, panicked.

Rin-sensei continued, "I expect all of you to do your best and show me what you got!" He looks at me, "Since we also have a student who wishes to pursue being an Idol and composer I will just give Kia-chan the choice to either be the composer for an Idol or an Idol for a composer."

"I think you should decide Rin-sensei since you will know what is best for me, you are the teacher after all." I said.

He started humming, nodding his head thinking about who I should probably end up with. Going behind his desk he grabs three pieces of paper, "I have here listed all the random pairings I have selected for all of you."

All, but me start whining and complaining about not being able to choose their partners. Ungrateful bitches.

"After all, in show business, you don't always get to choose what to do. Luck is also part of ability." I admit he can be a total weirdo, but he's a genius.

I look at the sheet of paper with my name on it:

 **Kiara Pride, Ittoki Otoya**

Otoya-kun punched his fist in the air, "Yes! I got paired with Kia-chan!" he looks to me holding out his hand, "Can't wait to work with you!" Smiling brightly like the sun.

' _He is like the sun; bright and full of hope.'_ I smile softly, grabbing his hand.

"I can't wait to work with you too Otoya-kun, let's kick ass and show everyone what we're made of." I wink.

Everyone was chattering with their partners, talking about plans and ideas for their songs. "Alright, now that everyone has met their partners let's listen to a reference point from the best tune from last year. Accompanying the piano will be… Kiara-chan!"

I could of sworn I heard him say my name. _'Maybe I'm hearing things, it's happened before.'_

"Um… Rin-sensei did you just say **my** name or am I mistaken?" _'Please say no, please say no!'_

"That's correct! Now if you would…" Fuck my life.

I slowly get up, walking over to the piano feeling my insides being torn from the inside the closer I came to it. I hadn't touched a piano since Daddy passed away; it was just too much, too painful. I just stood there looking at it with a blank expression on my face.

I heard students' murmurs, looking at me as I just stared at the keys of the piano, unable to touch it.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Why isn't she playing? Is she nervous?"

"Kia-chan what's wrong?" I heard Rin-sensei ask.

I just stared at him, his eyes encouraging, but I just couldn't do it.

A girl spoke up, "Maybe she can't read the music sheet?"

"That can't be, she's Pride-sama's daughter!"

"So? Maybe she got in **because** she's his daughter."

I flinched at the mention of my Dad. Why couldn't people stop mentioning him?

"Don't tell me she can't play the piano…"

I turned on them, " **Of course** I can, my Dad taught me!"

"That's what **you** say, but who really knows? Has anyone besides family seen you play before?" Some girl said snidely.

"I…" What she said was true; I've never played for anyone other than family.

Otoya-kun shot up from seat, "Don't listen to them Kiara-chan!"

"You're the one in trouble Ittoki-kun."

"Getting pared up with someone who can't even play…"

"That's out of line!" Otoya-kun snapped.

I couldn't take it anymore, their words stung, yes. But nothing hurt more than having to play the piano so I ran out of the room, Otoya-kun, Natsu-kun and Tomo-chan calling after me.

I sit under an oak tree just trying to think of a good song for Otoya-kun to sing. I was still thinking on what happened in class the other day, but ignored it and continued what I came here to do; make music. Otoya-kun was a really good influence on me, just being around him it made me more positive.

I saw him coming towards me a guitar case in his hand. He was smiling at me brightly like always. He really was the sun.

"Hey Kia-chan! Are you writing the music?" His head tilted.

"Yea I was so why don't you play some of it with your guitar and see how you like it so far?" I asked a little nervous on what he'll think of it.

His smile widens, "Okay! I'd love to see what you got so far I'm sure it's really good!"

He pulls out his guitar and pick, strumming the strings and adjusting the chords to the appropriate sound they should make. I handed him the music sheet, biting my bottom lip nervously. He looks at it playing to the notes written on the sheet.

Once done he looks to me, eyes excited, "It's amazing Kia-chan! What inspired you to write it?" Eyes now curious for the answer to his question.

"Simple; **you**." Now he looked confused, "You're so bright and cheerful, so full of hope. I felt that this was a great way to show how you are. Music is an expression of how we feel, who we are, our personalities. Music is the heart to bring people together. I just want to bring **you** , your personality into this song so people can see what I do; a guy who's as bright as the sun."

He looked so surprised, "Is that really how you see me?"

"Yea, when I first met you I couldn't help, but noticed how you shined. The more I got to know you the more I noticed that when you walk into a room it brightens just like your smile. I want people to know this because music is heart. And everyone's heart is different like yours; it's the sun." I smile watching how his face brightens.

"Now how about your lyrics? Have you got any ideas on what you would like to use?" At my questions he immediately deflates like a balloon.

' _Oh I guess he's having some trouble. He did seem panicked when Rin-chan mentioned that the Idol's had to write the lyrics…Well then I'll just help in with them then.'_

He reaches into his guitar case pulling out a piece of paper, handing it to me. I read over it and sweat dropped at what I read. It was obvious he'd never written lyrics before. I didn't bother me we were a team and I would help him.

I look at him, he looked so depressed his aura was gloomy, "Hey, it's okay Otoya-kun everyone struggles with something. We just have to work together and I'm sure we'll come up with something just as amazing as the melody. So let's work hard and show everyone what we can do!"

He nods his head, "Your right Kia-chan if we do it together I'm sure it'll come out great!" His mood changes quick from gloomy to happy.

' _Let's get to work.'_

Over the weeks we spent almost every moment together writing and playing to song making sure it came out perfect.

Then finally test day came and I stood outside the recording room where Otoya-kun stood with headphones on standing in front of the microphone.

Rin-chan spoke into the mike connecting to the recording room, "Alright are you ready Ittoki-kun?"

He gave us a thumbs up, ready to sing and the music started playing and he started singing:

 **Carried on this melody created by two,** **  
** **it seems like the future is overlapping with today.** **  
** **Firmly without changing, like this phrase,** **  
** **I don't want let this go.**

 **We two who've stumbled and fallen will continue on** **  
** **towards tomorrow.** **  
** **If you're not here, even the things that lie before me** **  
** **are full of noise.**

 **Let's ask God to stop time.** **  
** **Time Leap & Feed Back, jeez!** **  
** **Though I've already let out a sigh,** **  
** **I can't turn away, I won't turn away from your eyes!**

 **With a full-throttle smile, let's aim at tomorrow.** **  
** **Make a 1000% spirited peace sign!** **  
** **I'll say it this time, that two-word phrase.** **  
** **My heart just can't help but Fly!** **  
** **I'm captivated by you.**

 **Sometimes we smile, and sometimes we fight.** **  
** **Let's search for that sound!** **  
** **We must have met by chance. This True music is for the two of us alone!** **  
** **It's so exciting!**

 **No matter how small it may be,** **  
** **Make Song & Believe Song. That's right!** **  
** **With the memories we've made,** **  
** **If it's the two of us, anything can become song!**

 **We'll start running from here. Even if we're clumsy, it's ok.** **  
** **After it clears up, make a good-weather peace sign!** **  
** **Cross over the world, and perhaps the universe!** **  
** **Aren't we connected by rock?** **  
** **Believe in me!**

 **We'll decide on the stage!** **  
** **For the two of us alone, make a peace sign!**

 **With a full-throttle smile, let's aim at tomorrow.** **  
** **Make a 1000% spirited peace sign!** **  
** **I'll say it this time, that two-word phrase.** **  
** **My heart just can't help but Fly!** **  
**  
 **…hey!** **These feelings…are overflowing.** **  
** **I'll make tomorrow with you.**

Once finished I open the door and throw my arms around Otoya-kun, "You were incredible! It's just like I thought Otoya-kun you shined and everyone heard you."

He hugged me back, "It wasn't all me Kia-chan without you I never would have been able to do this." He pulled back blushing redder than a tomato, "You're the reason I worked so hard. You believed in me when I didn't and saw me in a way I didn't even see until you told me."

I smiled softly, "I only told you my view of how I see you and how I think everyone else should see you as well. I really enjoyed making this song with you, you're a great friend."

What I didn't notice was how he somewhat deflated at me calling him a great friend. I was too happy and excited.

I hear someone clearing their throat and turn to see my Uncle glaring at Otoya-kun, "Yes you both did rather well. If you don't mind though Ittoki take your hands off my niece please."

Otoya-kun jumped and removed his hands from me looking nervous from my Uncle's glare, "Now I believe you, Ittoki, should leave because I have some things to discuss with my niece."

Nodding his head quickly, Otoya-kun says his goodbyes and leaves the studio. While I burn under the gaze of my Uncle who is overprotective to a fault. Rin-chan just giggles at my suspense and walks over to stand next to my Uncle.

"You did really well with your partner Kia-chan, but now it's your turn to sing the song you made for yourself to sing! So get set up and nod when you're ready to show us what you made!" Rin-chan says.

I just nod my head and go over to the microphone and put on the headphones. I look over through the glass, nodding to tell them I'm ready. I hear the melody and begin singing:

 **Oh oh oh oh oooh**

 **Oh oh oh oh oooh**

 **Oh oh oh oh oooh**

 **Oh oh oh oh oooh**

 **I messed up tonight**

 **I lost another fight**

 **I still mess up but I'll just start again**

 **I keep falling down**

 **I keep on hitting the ground**

 **I always get up now to see what's next**

 **Birds don't just fly**

 **They fall down and get up**

 **Nobody learns without getting it wrong**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in**

 **Till I reach the end**

 **And then I'll start again**

 **Though I'm on the lead**

 **I wanna try everything**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in**

 **Till I reach the end**

 **And then I'll start again**

 **No I won't leave**

 **I wanna try everything**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **Oh oh oh oh oooh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh oh oh oh oooh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh oh oh oh oooh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh oh oh oh oooh**

 **Look how far you've come**

 **You filled your heart with love**

 **Baby you've done enough that cut your breath**

 **Don't beat yourself up**

 **Don't need to run so fast**

 **Sometimes we come last but we did our best**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in**

 **Till I reach the end**

 **And then I'll start again**

 **Though I'm on the lead**

 **I wanna try everything**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in**

 **Till I reach the end**

 **And then I'll start again**

 **No I won't leave**

 **I wanna try everything**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **I'll keep on making those new mistakes**

 **I'll keep on making them every day**

 **Those new mistakes**

 **Oh oh oh oh oooh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh oh oh oh oooh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh oh oh oh oooh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh oh oh oh oooh**

 **Try everything**

I open my eyes not having even realized I had closed them. I see Rin-chan jumping up and down, clapping with joy while Uncle looked at me with pure pride in his eyes. I smiled back at them feeling tears come to my eyes. I open the door and Uncle Ryuuya just opens his arms catching me when I jump at him.

He whispers in my hair, "I'm so proud of you sweetheart and I **know** your Dad would be just a proud if not more if he could see and hear you now." A tear rolls down my cheek while he rubs my back softly in comfort.


End file.
